Gorillaz
by kendellandbeau
Summary: Oh shit Noodle why can't I resist meself this stupid temptation that I want to fuck ya' so much every time I see ya', I ask meself trying to keep down a boner. I opened me eyes only to see Noodles pink cheeks,I stopped kissing her and just laid on top of her just concentrating on wat' she must be finking, she opened her eyes and stared back at me with her big emerald eyes.
1. Is it Love?

**Hay guys it's Kendell and I been reading a lot of Gorillaz fan made stories there all super good, So now I decided to just make my own version, hope ya like it **

**And thanks for reading enjoy …**

**Noodles Point of View**

I heard a noise coming from the outside of my bedroom door. It was a hard thump, it must be Murdoc. My older Gorillaz band mate, he always comes home drunk at this time. I looked over my nightstand at my Hello kitty clock; the one 2D bought me this year on my 15 birthday it was 3:31 am. I fully woke up by rolling over the left side of my bed and falling down with a hard bump on my face. I rubbed my forehead for a while like I seen 2D do in past times when his migraines kick in. I stood up walked to my door and slowly opened the door to see if Murdoc was still in the hallway. My heart fell when I saw a blue-ish skin white eyes zombie walking up to my door in a scary way I closed my door as fast as I could but it was too late "it" was in.

**2D Point of View**

I woke up to a horrifying scream of a girl, It was so loud I fink the local brits would have heard it by now. I jumped in horror only to realize that the only girl at Kong's was Noodles. I jumped out of me bed only to run into my door, I ignored the pain coming from my head and quickly opened the door and stared to run towards Noodles room. I tripped over a few fings that I could not see, I was stupid enough not to turn on the lights in the hallway. When I finally got to Noodles room the door was opened I turned on the lights only to see a zombie banging on Noodles bathroom door. I herd Noodles cries, and I shouted Noods are you all right luv? " 2D is that you?" she asked.

Are you alright Noods? I asked again. "YES 2D HELP PLEACE!" she shouted.

I'll get the zombie out of ya room luv just wait a sec ok I assured her.

"Thanks 2D but pleace hurry" she said.

I know my legs where shaking when I realized the zombie was looking at me. I picked up a baseball bat that Russell gave Noodles for her birthday; I smiled at the thought of the small Asian girl kicking the crap out of a zombie. I saw a big black figure coming behind me in the corner of my eye, I was about to hit it with the bat when I herd Russell say "hay D! Calm down just came up here to see what the screams where about"

Oh Russell I thought you where another zombie am sorry mate, I said with a smile. "What's going on D?" he asked. Russ there's a zombie in Noodles room and I can't get em out I answered.

"D, ARE YOU TELLING ME MY BABYGIRL IS IN THE ROOM WITH A ZOMBIE?" he shouted angrily in my face. I just nodded with a yes,

Before I could stop him he graved the baseball bat out of me hands and smashed the zombies head with the bat and picked up the zombie like a toy and throw it out of Noodles bedroom window. Noodles you can come out now luv its safe Russ…well he… got em out noods? I said with in unsure face if I should tell her the details about what just happed.

**Noodles point of view**

I ran out of my bathroom door only to smash my face on Russell's massive stomach. Thank you Russ I cried and gave a big hug….well as wide as my arms would go.

"Its cool baby girl I did what I had to do to keep you safe". He side with a fatherly smile.

I always looked up to Russell as a father because I never had one, I did but he died in a fire with my mother when I was barely a toddler. Just the thought of that made my insides hert like hell, so I decided to just smile and give Russ one of my girly smiles I gave him when I wanted something. I only let go of Russell when I saw a tall, thin, blue haired, black eyes 2D with only his family guy print boxers on. He blushed when I saw him and smiled my favourite 2D smile I loved from him.

" hw…how ya..do…en luv?...yu..ok?" he side. I love his rough English accent I thought to myself. I ran towards 2D and hugged him and smiled thanks.

He awkwardly hugged me and replied "no worries luv I could not hav ya get hart like that could I " I did not want to let go of 2D I just wanted to huge him and stand there, smelling his butterscotch cologne all day. I herd Russell clearing his throat I got the hint and as much as I hated it I let go of 2D's warm body.

" I think after this zombie fight….we can all agree on breakfast." Russell said, we all smiled and headed to the kitchen.

"What the bloody…ell wos that all about his morning?" Murdoc came shouting through the kitchen, hitting 2D in the head with a shoe and settling down with some waffles Russell had made." I was in my Winnebago drinking my sweet devil vodka away, when I herd noise coming from up hear …..Of course I thought it was just one of those demons coming in and out of the bloody hell hole….. But". Murdoc paused looked at everyone around the room and continued. "Wasn't it? He asked with a confused face. Russell was the fist one to answer the Satanist.

"Mudds there was a zombie this morning in Noodle-girls room.

I turned a light shade of pink thinking of this morning, and how I must have looked silly like a child when Russell and 2D came to my rescue. I thought of the countless times Russell,2D and at times Murdoc had saved me from harms way, knowing I already know Japanese combat fight but I loved the feeling of being protected. I lost my train of thought when Murdoc said "aww luv got ya self some zombies up in ya room ahh?"

I nodded yes and continued to stuff my face with chocolate pancakes.

The rest of the day we spent practicing are newest album Demon days. I fought with Murdoc to let me sing to dare first. Pretty much I fought with him when it came to my song dare it was my first song solo, because in are first album I never had a say in any of the song we played. We finish are last song my favourite song that 2D sang

"Feel good inc" was my favourite because 2D used to sing in to me when I was small and when I was scared . When we finished Murdoc graved his sweet vodka as he called it and headed for the Winnebago, Russell headed for the kitchen to make his famous New York style sandwich which he called. I was left alone in the room with 2D he came over and kissed me in the forehead and said

"Night luv hope ya don't get ya any zombie tonight shout if ya need me Noods"

I did not want him to go I wanted him to stay with me, so I said the first thing that popped in my head. Hay 2D can I ask you something?

"Of course luv any fink for my axe princess" he said. I smiled at this nickname he gave me a while back when I first arrived to Kong on a FedEx box. I looked up at his black eyes and ask "how….how do you…..know when you…. love someone?

I swear I felt my face turn 3 different shades of pink when I asked him this.

"I don't know luv…I mean I don't fink I ever been in love…." He thought for a second considering his answering when I blurt out…. But you and Paula where in love right?

2D turned a light shade of pink and answered

"Well look here Noods I may have ya…. We where close but….she did something that

Ruined are relationships" I thought this for a second and asked myself what could have happened? I have the answer ….Murdoc! I said louder then I thought I side.

2D was standing next to the chair I was sitting in he shifted his feet around and with a fake smile he said "ya old mudds did do some fink but it was Paula's fault as well"

I am not that young I know what he means Murdoc and Paula where found having sex in the bathroom by Russell. Russell punched and broke Murdocs nose in five different ways. Just the thought made me want to laugh. 2D notices me giggling and said" ya now Noodles if Murdoc did not do that with Paula you woun'ent be here luv… so in a way I thank old mudds for that..." he kissed me in my head and left. I watched my sweet blue berry hair boy go.

**2D Point of View**

Did she just say she loves me? As I waked to my shabby room I thought about her sweet voice asking me "How do …you…know when you …you love someone"

When I entered me room I took me shirt off and pants and headed for a shower. I was butt naked and I looked at me self in me bathroom mirror…. Dose she like me or even love me? At this point am more confused then Mudds on his daily drunky-ness. If Noodles dose like me then what dose she look in me that she likes? I asked me self like one of those losers in a romance comedy movie i keep seeing late night on the telly. As I looked at me self I kept asking me self why? First off I am to tall vary thin blue hair have deep dark black eyes no thanks to the basterd of Murdoc, and well more of the obvious I HAVE ME FRONT OF ME TEETH GONE! I yelled at me self in the last words. I quickly showered and jumped into bed with only my last clean pair of boxers, one my mum mailed to me last Christmas it had the American flag on it and sweet Jesus written on the back side. I feel asleep quickly maybe because of all the shit I been through today or the fact that I took three of me special pills I take for my Migraines.

When I woke up it was 11: am and god dam did I sleep good yesterday like a baby. I herd a knock she opened the door and she was wearing her shortest black shorts and her long sleeve black striped shirt and some black combat boots Murdoc got her for her birthday, god she looked hot ….what the fuck did I just think? I can't Noodles only 15 and am 25 am bloody old. Oh shit I feel a boner coming in fuck Noodles why those shorts.

" hay 2D remember you promised last Sunday you'll take me shopping at the mall because I have left over birthday money" she said. Aww right Noods I member luv…she started to come closer...no luv am aww naked ya that's it! Why don't ya get some breakfast while I get dressed luv? I answered awkwardly hoping and praying she would not see my hands down my blanket. "ok 2D see you down stairs'' she took off and closed my door. Shit my temperature went down how badly I wanted her to set next to me and kiss me… but my boner did not go so now am stuck with a sticky blanket for today…. Or when I decide to go to the laundry matt….which well not happen any time soon.

**Russell point of view **

I woke up early today around 9:30am….well for the Gorillaz that's early like Murdoc saying "I reached puberty when I was eight and lost my fuck'en virginity to a dinnerlady at nine and I've been in a bad mood ever since'' I laughed to myself thinking that has nothing to do with it but its funny. I took a shower got dressed in a black MGMT shirt and clean jeans. I walked down stairs to the kitchen to make food, I almost fell on some crap like really crap, shit, poo…. Story of my life. Man we need to get maids up in here to clean this stuff up, I know Mudds and D are lazy they wont call any one so I guess I would be up to me. I washed a few plates then started to the good stuff eggs and bacon. I opened my phone to see the times and there she was…..Julie Jones. I stared at her pretty face long black hair Gray eyes tan skin and pretty pink lips. Julie The only women I loved in my life and I still do I got angry at the photo screen in my phone and shut my phone off ya …like she cloud see me doing this or like any of the past well change. It's painful to think of Julie and how she died. She was my high school sweetheart; we both got married after that. That stupid honey moon. If only I had stop her. But she insisted on going back to get my sweater I never liked it but….I let her go…. A drunken man drove over her in his red car. When I saw her body laying there lifeless, I wanted to die with her I wanted to hold her forever never let go, I punched people how wanted to take her away from me…..

"Hay Russ" a girl came into the kitchen it was Noodles. Hay baby girl sleep alright last night I said... "Yes Russell thanks for asking aww you cooked BACON my favourite food thanks Russ" I looked at Noodles as she ate she looked so small full of energy like a child. From the Gorillaz band 2D always been my best friend, Mudds a good friend I guess. But Noodles….. She has always been like a daughter to me, ever since she arrived in that FedEx box when she was eight and I watched her grow into a young teenager.

"Hay Russ" she said. "Why is 2D acting weird?"

What do you mean baby girl? I answered. "Well I mean when I went up stairs to wake up 2D up because he promised me he well take me to the mall he just sat there staring at me and turning colors" she finally finished.

Aww noodle don't worrier about him baby girl 2D He's a little weird strange really.

I notice lately that every time 2D's name is mention noodle get

Excited and turns pink….oh well must only be me.

**2D Point of View**

when I woss done changing I walked down the hallway out of me room towards the kitchen with me towel, I towel dryad me hair when I was finished I throw the darn thing in the floor. I entered thay kitchen to find Noodles eating and Russell looking at his cell.

"Morning D" Russ said while drinking his orange juice.

"Are we still on for the mall today 2D?"

Noodle asked with her sweet emerald eyes. Of course luv just let me eat me food then well go. I replied. She rushed out and kissed me check and said "thanks 2D''

I blushed...and I think Russ notice cuz he put one thick eye brow up "you be careful with baby girl D, if not I'll make sure to give you a nice punch in the stomach" he said. Of course Russ. I answered scared because I seen enough times where Mudds gets punch in the face and stomach by Russ and I know they have to hert as much as it looks. I fink I can take Mudds punches but the big New Yorkers not a chance. I stood up to wash my dish then I headed for my keys, they weren't there…..where the bloody hell could they be? I asked myself. I must have spent half a bloody hour on them keys cuz when I was about to give up I headed for Noods room for a last search. I knocked on her bedroom door a few times…..finally she opened the bloody door; she was putting on a sweater. "Are you ready 2D? And are you looking for these?''

She said while holding the Geep car keys in her small fingers. God dam Noods how…how did you…..get them luv I ben looking for 'em since an hour ago?

I lied. She smiled and got on her tipy toes and kissed my jaw line wow that felt bloody good I wanted her to continue. I was about to kiss her in on her lips when as fast as she kissed me jaw she graved my arm and started to run towards the front door of Kong.

She laughed and I fallowed her hand and hand. Say that sounded about...right hand in hand...I mumbled under my breath.

As we drove to the mall, Noodle was jumping out of her chair ,when I was getting out of the car she was half way to the entrance, gosh deciding to take gym in high school was a good idea because soon as she was about to enter the mall doors I was next to her. She smiled taking my hand in hers and going in the big golden doors. We ran from one store to the next she was undecided what to buy or what to get. She finally settled at a store named urban outfitters and started to wonder through out the store not sure wat to buy. She graved a bunch of clothing and headed to the dressing rooms hands full of different clothing. After 3 minutes she came out in an oversize plaid shirt and hiking boots.

" What do you think 2D" she asked in her sweet voice. Its looks great love really random I like it. I answered. She smiled went back in and change into many different clothing, while I looked at her every time she came out with different kinds of clothing I kept answering yes no by the node of my head or a smirk I would give her , what a dork she must be thinking. I could not stop thinking about Noodle….. She….is different. From all me past girls I meet like Rebecca, Nina, and even Paula this little Asian girl named Noodles is different then all of them. Noodles is different…she is... Easy…I feel like I can be me self around this small 15 year old emerald eye girl. Noodles finally settled on a pair of red jeans and a white tee, I asked her about the red jeans her answer was a silent shrug but I know the only reason she bought the red jeans was because the cashier told her boys would love the look of them on her.

**Noodles Point of View**

As we headed down the moving stairs to the food court I could not stop think of him last night with his shirt off and his smell of butterscotch. I looked down at his hands, just thinking of how his strong hands would feel on my check. I looked up at him,

I looked up at his blue hair and wondering how my fingers would feel running through his hair I also though about his lips on mine would then feel soft?

" Hay luv ya want some fink to eat?...luv?..lv?" he asked. Oh yes yummy… pizza

Ya… I would love to eat pizza 2D. I answered awkwardly.

"All right luv pizza it is"

I went to the bathroom after 2D ordered are food. I look at my self in the big bathroom mirror, ugg… why is my hair purple black? Why is it not brown or blond like other British girls? Why am I stuck with Asian eyes with crazy emerald color eyes and random cut hair? I asked my self as I saw other girls come in and out of the bathroom. I decide to stop asking myself stupid questions I all ready know the answers too. I walked out slowly and stopped when I saw 2D sitting by him self with the food and looking stupidly around. Aww he's right there waiting for me my blue berry hair boy.

" There ya are luv I thought I was ganna hav to eat the food by meself" he said in a cheerful expression. Ya sorry…I saw something that got my attention that's all. I said thinking of the last five minutes of me staring and thinking of him.

"Is all right luv hear ya go hope it's not cold" he said handing me the slice of pizza I had ordered earlier. I finished my pizza and I looked up to see 2D staring at the mall ceiling and humming to an unfamiliar tone I never herd before. He saw me looking at him I turned the other way blushing hoping he dose not see me. "You finished luv?" he asked with a half smile wide enough for to see his missing front two teeth. Ya I answered softly enough I don't think he herd me.

Are drive back to Kong was quite apart from the radio singing to Rock the house by no other then the famous rock band Gorillaz the announcer announced.

I smiled as I remember the funny memories that come with it, Murdoc half naked, Russell confused and 2D getting hit because of his lack of eyes and hand coordination. I must have laughed really loud because the next thing I know 2D ask

"What so funny Noodle luv?" It was just I remember Murdoc hitting the ball with his crouch and….well…you getting hit in the face, I answered with a smile

"well luv I was young and I did not know when or where the boll well hit next…and…well...Mudds am not sure how he could do that" he said with a funny dorky expression.

I think I feel asleep in the Geep and 2D carried me to my room because I have no memories what so ever of how I got to bed. I was about to fall asleep completely when I herd 2D singing to unfamiliar words, I feel asleep to these beautiful words he sang….

Well, you can't get what you want

But you can get me

So let's set up and see, love

'Cause you are my medicine

When you're close to me

When you're close to me…

**Well that's chapter #1 guys it's short cuz its my vary first fan made Gorillaz storie plz comment tell me how I did don't be afraid fire is welcome plz don't be to harsh lol I won't bit plz plz tell me if I shall write more of these Gorillaz stories…..**

**On a side note I don't own any of the characters or the name Gorillaz this is only my imagination going wild of what if ideas;)**


	2. I love you real

**Hay guys its KendellandBeau sorry I been out for a while High School can be a bitch, to much testing no time for freedom but now am back for chapter #2 and its longer, thanks for the comments guys really helps hope you like chapter 2 because things get serious enjoy….**

** Noodle's Point of View**

****I was sitting in my room with my new cowboy boots I bought last week with 2D at the mall, I was also watching Milk my monkey do his own thing. As I watched Mike I couldn't stop but laugh at my first thanks giving holiday with my Gorillaz family. It's been three weeks since thanks giving, a family holiday they call it in Britain. Russell my father figure left for New York to visit family and friend, I had missed him and his cooking but I just smiled and gave him a hug. That meant me and 2D had to spend the holiday alone with Murdoc the Gorillaz bassist and a Satanist. I'm not scared of Murdoc I remember telling 2D once; 2D just gave me an are you kidding me face. It was true Murdoc never laid a hand on me maybe because I was girl or maybe because unlike 2D I could defend my self and I know Japanese combat fight I had told the group once. Anyways Russell left but also left food not fake food or take out food but a big massive line of different foods I never even herd of. 2D and I where so happy for the food but Murdoc just waved and left to where? Right his Winnebago with three day supply of scotch and vodka. As I was laying in my bed thinking of all the crazy things me and 2D did like play fight watched zombie movies and played on the play station while Russell was out and Murdoc passed out I could not stop thinking of 2D and how I felt butterfly ever time I was with him its was a happy feeling and I liked that happy feeling. I did not start to feel like this about 2D until I returned from Japan from uncovering my pass and returning to the Gorillaz at Kong. When I was younger I felt like 2D was a friend a blue haired friend I can trust, I continued to think about my blue haired boy and wonder when I could tell him I love him more then a friend.

**2Ds Point of View**

****Great another migraine I yelled to my shabby looking room walls. I got up from me bed and dig through a pile of clothing and finally found clean looking jeans and a black t-shirt with the Rolling Stone logo on it. I graved me migraine pills or in other word me special pills for these darn head ouches I have. I passed me sandwich clock that mum gave me for me 18 birthday and the time was 10:40 it's to early but I cant stay in bed me head is killing me I though to me self. As I walked down the stairs I passed Noodles room I decide to see if she was still a sleep I walked in her bed room and she was gone must be up already I whispered to meself. When I got to the kitchen I saw Russ and Noods making eggs. "morning D' sleep well", Russell asked me. Ya I did just woke up from a dream that's all, I lied. I fink Noodle notice that I was in pain because the next thing that came out of her mouth felt like she read me mind. "You know 2D you have to eat before you take your migraine pills other wise your migraines well hurt more", she said with a smile. Oh right like food would help Noods, I told her. She came around and laid a plate of food in front of me, she sat down next to me with a plate of her own she was wearing a oversize Beatles shirt and well I could not see her shorts that was kind of exiting to think of her in just undies. Thanks Noods looks good yummy, I smiled and told her. I forgot Russ was in the room because as I was eating I graved glimpse of Noodle eating and thought of her a few weeks ago when she told me she loved someone could it me I thought.. "So D' going Christmas shopping today I herd", Russ said with one thick eye brow up. Not sure Russ what do ya think Noodle? I asked her. " yes I would love to go I just told Russell if he could go but he has things to do what ever that means", she said with a smile she got up kiss me cheek and dropped her plate in the dishwasher and left to change I smiled as she left.

"D' I couldn't take baby girl to the mall because I have to go to liver pool and pick up some boxes, Christmas presents for yall I order them a while back but now there in and its going to take a while to bring them to knogs so I need you to keep baby girl out for a while until I come back I'll call you then" he said as he was coming around the kitchen and putting a coat on. All right mate keep'en Noodle out for a bit no problem Russ, I responded the big New Yorker. "and D' keep baby girl safe if ya know what's good for you" he told me in father tone. All right no problem you can trust me mate I said scared with a worried face. "By D see you later", he said and left to liver pool. By mate I answered. After I was finished with me food I sat in front of the telly to watch workaholics a funny American show, when suddenly I herd foot steps come behind me oh gosh please not Murdoc please I prayed in me head then I felt small soft hands cover me eyes and I felt a kiss on my right cheek it was her. ello luv ready to go I asked her and smiled when she came around the sofa and sat on my lap and turned to face me, she had changed to her red jeans, boots and a pink sweater with a cat face on it. I moved her bands out of her eyes to reveal her beautiful emerald eyes what's wrong Noodle I asked her with a worried face. "I don't know what to buy Murdoc or Russell for Christmas its been three years since I been with all of you, being in Japan alone was hard I mean I made friends but I had no family but you 2D, Russell and Murdoc you're my family", she said with a sad expression I hate seeing Noodle sad I wish I can make her feel happy all the times, I would never know tha pain she must feel of losing her mum and dad especially when she was younger she was trained to be a child soldier. so I did what my heart told me to do I hugged her and whispered in her ear, it's all right luv no worries Mudds well get wine, Russell a New York Yankee T-shirt and Noodle, I moved her chin up so she was looking at me. I love you Noods and we well always be hear for ya, I told her. "I love you 2D", she said and laid her face on my chest I put me chin on her head. Lest go luv before all the good presents are gone I said with a dorky smile. "Ok 2D, hay can you teach me how to drive the Geep one day… I mean am not a kid anymore" she said while jumping out of me lap and onto the car. Alright luv one day I promise I told her and laughed.

**Russell's Point of View**

****As I got into my car I kept thinking of Zombies. A few weeks ago Mudds, 2D and me had taken out some zombies out a while back but you can never be too careful up in Kongs property. I turned the black Volvo on and started to drive away from Kongs there's traffic all right lucky me I said to my self. As I kept driving out I kept passing people and people in cars it's weird to think but I used to be like them normal. A few years back _normal_ was in my vocabulary, I was far from normal. I been in a crash, lost my high school sweet heart, got taken away from my city to be a drummer in the Gorillaz, and now I live in a huge house\ studio that is surrounded by a old graveyard that no thanks to the Satanist Murdoc there's demons coming in and out of a hell hole that I have to keep in eyes on every night and oh ya and I live with a Satanist, a blue haired black eyed boy and a 15 year old Japanese girl. Yup that's my life I whisper to myself in the car, but even after all of that there my family to 2D, Noodle and even Murdoc. "Announcing 10 minutes away from Abby road Russell", the GPS said. 10 minutes great I said and turned on the radio Black Sabbath was coming on iron man. Once I arrived to the store I parked the Volvo and entered the store Joe's old stuff where I was sure to pick up the perfect gift for my British friends. As I entered Joes I passed a few people I know, i waved hello gave a hand shake or too even a hug from a American brother. "Good morning sir my name is Sofia, may I help you in anything?" the blond brown eyed women asked in a excited smile. Oh ya see am hear to pick up some packages that I ordered in a few weeks ago I was wondering if I can get them now?, I asked Sofia the helper. "Of course sir I just need your name and address just for security reasons'' Sofia said in a to much happy voice. I told Sofia my name and the Kongs studio address when I told her the address she looked at me twice with a scared look then she smiled a fake smile. "well…ok sir all ready a few work crew well help you with your packages have a nice day'' she said still looking at the Kongs address.

After an hour or two the gifts where all in the Volvo and the whole time I would turn and a young kid about 16 or 17 year old boy would stair at me like if I had three heads. Do you need anything or take a picture kid it well last longer, I yelled at the kid. "Oh am sorry sir it's just well you look a lot like Russell from the band Gorillaz see I think he kicks ass in the drums and thanks to him I love the drums really wicked beat bro" the kid said with a happy expression. Oh well I am Russell, sorry kid I just thought you where a weird kid or something. "Oh gosh no way oh man well you please sing my….my...my forehead with this sharpie?" he said while handing me a black sharpie in his pocket. Sure kid but don't you think it would be better if I singed your shoes or a shirt or something? I asked him.

"Oh gosh am such an idiot hears my shoe'' he said while handing me his old beating down red converse I singed them and gave it back to him. "Thanks man oh Russell man no one is ganna believe me now I have this shoe as evidence" he said while running back to the store. Weird kids know in days I said while walking down the street to get some food in me.

**Noodle's Point of View**

****I entered the mall with 2D on my side we passed a few shops I did not know where to go to first so many stores I turned to 2D to see if he had any ideas where to start to my surprise he was looking down at me with the same face expression I had. "Well Noodle I don't know where to start luv it pretty busy hear", he said. I felt a tug on my right arm before I could react someone pushed me to the floor ouch I yelled "Noodle are you ok luv" he said he turned around and yelled "watch where your going you basterd" to a man running in front of people. Its ok 2D Christmas makes every one weird and worried, I told him while he picked me up gently to my feet. " are your sure luv that looked like it hurt, bloody hell people are so stupid now in days I don't even know wat the big idea is" he said with an angry face. I put my palms on either side of his face and kissed his chin, and said its alright 2D thanks for caring. "Oh...Um...Yall…ellcome...Luv", he said while blushing turning a bright pink shade. I graved his hand and headed to the first store I saw when we entered there was many no millions different kinds of old stuff like toys, jewellery, boxes, paintings, music, flowers any thing you could think of it was there all in one store. I let go of 2Ds hand and ran to a old glass box with old 1950's cigars in it the box it said Joe Anderson printed across the glass box, 2D come this would be perfect for Murdoc I said with a childish smile. "Wow luv big cigars you have there ya think old Mudds would like it?" he said. Of course I herd Murdoc said he wanted some a few days ago, I said. "Well than luv let's get 'em for Mudds" he says. Hay 2D can you go buy me a drink am really thirsty, I asked him in a girly smile. "of course Noodle anything for my little luv", he replied as soon as he left I went back into the store and bought a radio\ ipod plug in home shaped as a game station, I saw him looking at it early and wanting to buy it but he said it was in a pricy rang for him maybe next year he'll buy it. "Wow girly your boyfriend is a lucky guy I would like to receive this as a gift from a pretty girl like you" the cashier man said. I blushed and left with Murdoc and 2Ds gift. I meet up with 2D at the food court I wasn't hungry but I guess 2D was because he bought food "ello luv hears ya coke drink sorry it took long and well I got hungry I bought ya food if ya want some" he said with a smile. Thanks 2D but am not hungry you could eat it if you want, I replied. When 2D was finished with his food we walked to a music store and bought Russell a small home DJ station and two old records of the Rolling Stones the early years.

As we walked to the exit door of the mall finally finished the day of Christmas shopping I notice it was really cold out side I shivered I think 2D notice because he took off his green jacket and put it around me it was big it almost came to my knees, I felt like I was in one of those romantic movie for a second. "Had fun today luv it was a exciting day was in it?" he asked. Of course 2D with you it's always exciting even the fact that I got knocked over was fun the day was good. "Oh luv the same goes for me it was fun hay now even old Mudds gets to be happy this Christmas good present Noodle" he said. Thanks 2D I hope he likes it even Russell I hope he likes his present as well. As we got in the car to drive back home I could not stop thinking of 2D and how much I love this blue haired boy.

**Russell's Point of View**

****After 7 hours of doing nothing but driving and walking back and forth around the city I decided to go home I was pretty tired. Driving back to Kongs was no easy task the GPS decided to do its own thang and it broke. Luckily I meet nice people who helped me get home. I manage getting home with everyone's gift in hand just in time I saw the Geep pull in the drive way and I rushed and hid the last gift which was Noodles it was golden brown hand made acoustic guitar from Cuba I hope baby girl likes it, I said out loud. "Hay Russell forgot to call me mate" I herd 2D say. Oh sorry D' been busy as hell I said. "Russell you had fun today?" I herd Noodle say. I course baby girl little busy now that Christmas is almost hear, I replied. What you got there baby girl looks big, I asked her. "Oh its nothing just went shopping for a coat a big cozy coat that it" she said with a childish smile. Well ok guys am going to head for a shower and sleep am really tired night D' night baby girl, I told them. "Night Russell hope you dream well" I herd Noodle say, "Night Russ" I herd 2D say. as I walked back to my room and in the shower I could not stop but think of 2D and Noodle and what are they up to every time am out and Murdoc... nahh its cool I can trust D' he's 25 and I know he wont try anything with Noodle please she's only 15 that's like 10 years. I closed my eyes and sang along to a Rolling Stone song coming on the radio.

**2Ds Point of View**

****Well Noodle are you up for a round of Space Alien Monkey? I asked her " of course 2D come" she said ,she grabbed me arm and we ran up the stairs to her room when we got to her door she grabbed the bags from me hands and through them in her bed she went to her bathroom and locked the door. Luv are you ok? I asked her "yes 2D just changing wait a sec" she said, as soon as she went in she came out she change to a oversize blue shirt with a bear cartoon on it and well again no shorts am getting that feeling again of excitement I fink Noodle notice me staring because she quickly graved her blanket out of her bed and walked out of her room I followed her to me room when we entered me room Noodle graved a pillow and laid on her stomach to face me telly and graved a controller I sat on me bed and looked for a clean shirt as I sat there I notice her back towards me and I could see her body figure gosh if only Noodle was 18 I would just take her right then in there. "Hay 2D are you ready" she said. Oh right Noodle sorry am com in. I took off me shirt and change into a clean new shirt and took off me shoes and sat next to her.

After 2 hours of playing Space Alien Monkey with Noodle and Noodle kicking me butt for the 10,000 times I decide to call it a night. Noodles are you getting tired luv? I asked her. "No not really why ready to give in my awesomeness 2D" she said. Oh luv come on am getting tired, I closed my eyes and laid on me back Noodle started to poke me eyes and then me ears when I finally got up I started to play fight with her like we always do, I would always let her win so i would always get a kiss on the cheek from her. When I finally gave up I just laid on me back again with me arms folded on me chest and I closed me eyes. "2D are you ok…..2D…2D…Tusss'',she repeated.

When I opened me eyes Noodle was sitting on my stomach and her arms where folded on her chest. I did not know what to do or say she looked so beautiful sitting on my stomach with her bangs up and emerald eyes showing if only…but I cant it's Noodle not a random gal I meet one minute and shagg the next, No I care about Noodle but…I stopped thinking and just did what my heart wanted to do or my hormones. I sat up with her on my lap I put my right palm on her cheek rubbing her cheek with me thump "2D I…" she said in a soft whisper. I did not answer I stared to kiss her right side of the cheek I went down in a line and kissed her neck then kissed her collar bone she put her arms down and on my chest. I looked up at Noodle and she looked back at me with her emerald eyes I looked at her innocent face of course she did not know what to do I could not do this to her not Noodle not her so I just kissed her softly on her forehead and let her go I got up and sat on me bed Noodle got up and sat next to me but did not look at me what should I do apologies because I love her? I thought to myself.

"2D…I…..love...You…not as…. a friend….but more I feel butterflies, I feel happy when am around you" she said looking at the floor. Noodle I love you to but… am old Noodle am not young am not good for you, I replied. "Your not old your just older then me" she said looking at me now with her big emerald eyes then quickly looking down at her legs.

**Noodle's Point of View**

Tears started to roll down my cheek for the fact that 2D dose not want to be with me a kid why do I have to be so young why, I asked my self in whisper. "no, no, no luv look at me I love you I really do but am not good for you , ya deserve better then me Noodle", he said while getting on his knees in front of me. I looked into his eyes to see if he really ment that, he put both hands on either side of my cheeks and kissed my lips again so softly and gently he stopped and just looked at me for a second then he put my bangs up and he kissed my eyes stopping me from crying and taking my tears away. "Noodle am a man you don't know how much I want you... but I love you... I care and respect you. ever since you came in that FedEx box with your tiger costume I know there and then there was somefink different about you somefink happy somefink wonderful that glow in your eyes you carry that effect you seem to have on people…Noodle your…perfect" he said in his messy English accent while still holding my face. Then why you don't want to be with me 2D am 15 next year am 16 and then 17, I said almost in a childish way hoping to get my why. "Because Noodle because, because…", he said almost not sure of his reason anymore.

2D if I love you and care for you and you feel the same way then there's no reason to say no any more, I said I put my hand on his hands and kissed him on his bottom lip, and whispered I love you real Stuart Tusspot. I felt his lips come to a smile when I said his real name then he kissed me fully on the lips. "No one has call me that in ages luv…I cant any more I really do lov ya Noodle", he said while picking me up and laying me on his bed next to him. I could lay hear next to you forever Stuart and never feel bored, I told him while adjusting myself I laid my head on his chest and hugged him fully with my left arm. "Sweet dreams Noodle luv'', he said while singing my favourite song that soon becomes my lullaby…..

"Windmill, windmill for the land  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is ticking falling down...

Love forever, Love is free  
Lets turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land-  
Is everybody in?"

__  
_**Hay guys thanks for so much for reading chapter #2 wow things got serious between 2D and Noodle don't you think hope you liked it cuz chapter #3 is in progress. Please comment it helps me in writing these Gorillaz stories remember fire is welcome just don't be too harsh :)**

** On a side note I don't own any of the characters or the name Gorillaz this is only my imagination going wild of what if ideas ;)**


	3. Getting close

**Hay guys its beau sorry it took so long with the Holidays in and all first off Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Gorillaz I tried to make it longer hoped it worked . Secondly Thanks for the comments it really helps guys sooo... Noodle and 2D finally do what? Lets read and find out enjoy….**

* * *

**2D's Point Of View**

Bum….Bum...Bump...Bump… I opened me eyes to the god awful pain going on in me head god dam these migraines. The only reason why I stopped caring for me head is when I saw a young beautiful Japanese girl laying next to me with her hands under her head. I laid back next to her with me back to me special pills I called migraine relievers, which had been a big help as a kid. As I laid there next to Noodle I could not help but play with her hair. I moved her bangs around moved her hair back and forth made small curls with my right hand fingers, her hair was so soft and silky never in me life had i touched such soft hair. I moved me right hand down to her pink cheeks and laid me hand behind her cheekbone, I moved closer and kissed her on her nose I felt lips on mine when I looked down there she was with emerald eyes opened and her pink lips on mine. Morning luv sleep well? I asked while moving back and exploring her face with my eyes. " yes I did Stuart it was a long night last night with Murdoc making us finish up Demand Days in all'' she said with a smile on her face. I could not help but smiled as she said my name not me stage name but me real name Stuart Tusspot. Noodles been sleeping in me room for the past week since we both told each other we loved each other, it's been great having her warm body next to mine, a kiss or two every night. "Stuart…2D...Murdoc and Russell are going to find out one day, should we tell them now?" she asked while moving closer to me and sitting down on top of me lap with her legs raped around me. Am not sure Noodle they may find out but for now lest just keep it between you in my little luv. I said while sitting up and putting me hands on either side of her small thighs and kissing her pink perfect lips. While I was kissing Noodle and me little man getting hard down there, I herd foot steps Noodle quickly jumped out of me lap and into me bathroom. "D' wake up breakfast ready bro and if you can find baby girl tell her breakfast is ready" he said while opening me door, I must have had a really surprised face because Russell looked at me in a strange way. "D' you ok, you look strange" he said while looking down at me. Of course mate no worries and ya I'll find her ya and breakfast smells good Russ, I said with the best fake smile I could make. "Alright D'… well hurry up" he said while closing me door and leaving. As I laid back on me bed I turned my head to the right and saw Noodle coming out and walked towards me. "Close one 2D….but don't you think you should be the one who should be running out to the closet or something instead of me" she said with a smile and now sitting on me stomach. Well luv maybe we should start having sleepovers in ya room don't ya fink? I said with a smile and touching her left cheek with my left hand. "Lets get breakfast 2D and lets annoy Murdoc today" she said while getting up grabbing me hand and pulling me to get up, I grabbed my pills and let her guide me to the sweet smell of muffins.

**Russell's Point Of View**

As I walked down to the kitchen I herd Murdoc coming in with a loud nose like of a dying whale. Well Murdoc Niccals I guess liquor and women don't satisfy your need for food. "Oh shut up fat head ya ganna give me a anava hang over with ya stupid talking" he said while holding a bag of ice on his head. "Was faceouch and Noodle those two bums better apologies they fuck'en with me last night they broke me favorite fuck'en drink'en glass" he said with a angry face I could tell he was angry because his green skin started turning red. Come down Murdoc buy yourself another one later and keep your language on a down low don't you know there's a young lady that lives hear. "Young lady fuck that you haven't herd the shit that comes out of that young lady's mouth at times" he said while cooling down and graving the milk carton and drinking out of it. Now no one can drink out of that keep it Murdoc, I said in a annoyed voice. "Screw ya and how dare ya don't tell me wot ta do ya an't me mum" he said while walking out of the kitchen in an angry way man I tell you living with a guy like this makes you crazy, I said to myself.

**Noodle's Point Of View**

As me and 2D walked down the stairs we both saw a angry Murdoc coming out of the kitchen. "Well, well who do we have hear…Mr. and Ms. Bum" he said while bowing down to me and 2D I looked at 2D for help he looked at me with a confused face. "Murdoc laughed at him self and looked at me and 2D for a second "ya faceouch better not bother me today or I swear to satin him self I well kill you….and you Noodle better not get involved or I swear I swear I'll ….aww fuck ya both your not worth me time" he said turning around and walking out of the room and out the door into the cold December morning. Well someone woke up in the wrong side of there Winnebago, I said with a awkward face "You fink luv?" 2D said while kissing my right cheek. "Morning you two I made fresh baked muffins you guys want any" Russell said with a fatherly smile. Oh Russell what would we do with out you fresh breakfast every day, I said while graving a chocolate muffin and some orange juice while I ate my breakfast I thought of the countless times Russell cooks for us. "Wow Russ taste good mate wish I could bloody cook if I tried am sure I would burn the house down" 2D said with a happy then sad expression. "it's ok D' you may learn one day oh and am going out today" Russell said with a happy face. " oh where ya headed Russ" 2D said in a curious voice then curious face putting one think brown eyebrow up and the other down, I know what 2D is hoping the answer is that Russell well be out for the day meaning him ,me and the whole day to are self.

"Oh just got to take care of a few things you know little things hear and there maybe a date" Russell said in a happy way. "Na really Russ now who's the lucky lady" 2D asked while getting up and giving a high five to Russell. "It's a local little lady she works at starbucks, her name is Susie" Russell said while giving a high five back to 2D. Oh Russell am so happy for you, I said while getting up and hugging Russell. "Thanks baby girl am happy you're happy for me" Russell said while hugging me back. "Russell my mate lucky lady hope ya get more then a date if ya know what I mean" 2D said in a strange face expression. " D' what the Hell not in front of baby girl'' Russell said while slapping 2D on the head I giggled at this then walked back to the table to finish my breakfast. "Well then don't need to be mean about it hope ya have a good date" 2D said while rubbing his head and sticking his tough out at Russell. "Well guys see you later try not burn down the house and keep in eye on Murdoc when he comes back where ever he went" Russell said while grabbing a water bottle and leaving to his date. "Well luv we have the whole day off what ya want to do then" he asked while picking me up putting his hands around my waist Hmm I don't know 2D it seems like a lazy day today, I said in a unsure face, I grabbed both of his hands and guided him to the 70's orange and yellow pattern zig zag couch Murdoc bought who knows when. "I suggest zombie movies or shows like the walking dead?" 2D said while sitting down and graving the remote, I sat on his lap foot up on the coffee table. "Wow nuthen" on the telly noodle guess the telly is on a lazy day as well" he said while changing channels after channel" he said while giving me a crazy troll face smile, I giggled and laid on his chest. 2D do you think well ever be normal, I asked him with a sad expression. "Normal luv we are normal its just…well maybe not but noodle everyone dose not have a fun exciting life like we have everyone else has a dull Color-less life of nothen" he said in his off British accent, I turned my body around now am laying on top of him I fold my hands on top of his chest and look straight into his black eyes. But 2D what if Murdoc never found you and Russell and never started the band Gorillaz and what if my parents never died and what if I was never a trained child solider? I asked him like a child asking one too many questions. "Then Noodle luv I would have never meet ya….and we would have never been together" he said with a serious face, I looked at him I could see he was telling the truth I smiled and moved up to kiss him. I laid my hands on either side of his face, I kissed his bottom lip then his top I felt his left hand on my waist then he laid his right hand on my cheek he started to kiss me fully on the lips now, slowly I started to feel his tongue in my mouth this felt strange to me new really I moved back letting go of his face and looking at him now wondering if I did wrong by moving back. "Am so sorry Noodle am so stupid I shouldn't have done dat luv am sorry pleace forgive me love" 2D said with a worried face expression he started turning a bright shade of pink and looking down at his hands like a kid when there in trouble. 2D it's ok really you didn't do anything wrong its just its new to me I never done this before I never kissed a boy before…you where my first kiss 2D, I felt my face burning saying this to him what a kid he must be thing. "Luv it's alright I did not kiss me firs girl tell I was 18 years old…unless ya count me mum'' he said while digging under the 70' couch and pulling up my old acoustic guitar covered in stickers, the same one I used in my solo for feel good inc. he started to play a country folk like beat on the guitar I soon recognize this sound it's a song we both would laughed to. This song is a old country song we once saw on the American channel on the telly I just smiled and tried my hardest not to laugh as my blue berry haired boy sang to me.

If I was a flower growing wild and free  
all I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee.  
And if I was a tree growing tall and green  
all I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves…

**Russell's Point Of View **

****"Hello Russell I thought you would never show up" Susie said with a smile. Oh am sorry Susie traffic and stuff England is like New York busy, I said while guiding her to a table in the restaurant. "So Russell how's the Gorillaz" she asked while taking off her coat, it was cold out side to cold for a December. Oh well you know the usual Murdoc getting drunk 2D acting strange and Noodle playing video games but at the end the music is what counts, I said. "Sounds about right when are you making a new album now or?" she asked with a smile. Of course where finished with Demon Days are newest album it well be out soon hope you can come it to one of concerts soon, I said wondering about her answer. "Of course I well be there" she said…you know maybe one day I could visit you and meet the Gorillaz…if that well be fine" she said with a big smile, of course the Gorillaz that what she wants she wants not Russell I thought to my self. "Russell, Russell so what do you think I could meet Murdoc I would love to meet him and 2D as well it would be fun Noodle to…" she said now standing up and out of her seat. " Russell why won't you answer me I want to meet Murdoc" she asked again with eyes fully open and now on the restaurant table, I just sat there looking for a way out of this date. "Russell I WANT TO FUCK MURDOC!" she said now yelling in my face and twitching. Susie you can't…do that it's a restaurant get down from the table, I said now standing slowly moving away from the table and away from her. " Russell get back hear I WANT TO FUCK MURDOCS BRAINS OUT why wont you let me I want him now" she said while getting off the restaurant table and now fallowing me. "sir would you pleace tell your date to keep her voice down" the waiter said to me in a annoyed tone". Oh sir I don't know her she's a crazy lady fallowing me you know you should really keep people like this out, I mean I spend a mean amount of money in this restaurant for what? Crazy people I shall never come back again good day sir, i said slowly leaving "Oh but sir maybe we could interest you in something" the waiter said in a changed tone of voice. I said good day sir Oh and get her help I suggest, I said while running out of the restaurant. "RUSSELL I WANT MURDOC!'' is the last this I herd from Susie as I ran to my black Volvo. I sat in my Volvo and grabbed my cell phone and hit the dial button and called Chris my New York friend. "Hay man what's new?"

**2'D Point Of View**

After me and Noodle finally stop laughing to the ridiculous country song, I felt out of breath I looked up to see if Noodle felt the same to me surprise she was out of the couch and standing in front of the living room window. Hay luv what ya looking at Noodle ya been standing thar for quite some time, I asked her while getting up and standing behind her trying to figure her out. "2D it's snowing out side it's….it's so pretty" she said turning around and looking at me. Its just snow Noodle it happens every year, I told her with a smile. "I never seen snow 2D this is me first time" she said with a smile, I moved away from her and looked around the living room and found me jacket and sweater I came back to her and rapped me green jacket around her and put on me blue Britain sweater. "2D what are you doing" she asked with a confused face. Where going out, I said while putting on me sneakers. "Out where 2D I thought it was a lazy day today" she said while walking next to me and adjusting the green jacket. play outside luv, with the snow of course I want ya to feel the snow in ya hands it well be cold I warn ya, I said while picking her up sitting her on the couch and sliding her green and white polka dot rain boots on her. "Oh 2D really we can do that oh that well be so cool and fun" she said excitedly jumping off the couch grabbing me left hand and running out the door to the snow. "Oh 2D look the snow is everywhere it's so white and beautiful" she said while letting a snow flak melt in her hand. I picked up a handful of snow in me palm and rolled it up to a snowball. Hay luv heads up, I said now throwing the snowball of snow at her, the snowball hit the back of the jacket. "Hay 2D that's not fair your ganna pay for that" she said now rolling a snowball of her own, I quickly made a snowball and prepared for the snowball fight. "Hear it comes" she said running towards me and throwing her ball of snow at me. Luckily Noodle is a bad thrower because last week she tried to hit Murdoc with her shoes when she found out he tried to sell Shawn her giant head in her closet, Noodle missed, but Murdoc fell a few seconds later because he was drunk. After a few throws I felt me hands num so I decided to stop, I came out of me hiding spot only to be hit by a snow ball in me chest. "I got you 2D am un-stoppable" Noodle said jumping up and down in a happy dance and making a funny face at me. I decided to just freeze me fingers and make a last snowball when Noodle was not looking I throw the snowball with an eye closed. "Awwooo my eyes they hurts so much Awwooo no" Noodle said in tears, she put both of her hands on her eyes and started to rub them. Noodle are you ok luv am so sorry luv, I said running to her in a worried tone. "Stop 2D you hurt me no" Noodle said when I tried to help her. I picked her up she was kicking and screaming like a kid I could not hold her so I feel to the snow with her onto of me she got up and started to run I moved fast and graved her ankle and down she feel on her back I moved up and pined her down I put my hands on either side of her arms. "2D stop I hate you because of you my eyes burn" she yelled still fighting to get out. Noodles luv listen am sorry, I said looking at her now. "No lalalalalal no am not listening" she said like a kid. Noodle stop being stubborn, I said with a sad expression hoping she would react to this when she looked at me I thought she was done with her stubbornness but she moved her leg up and kicked me in my crouch. FUCK NOODLE WHAT THE HELL, I yelled while getting off of her and covering me crouch. "Serves you right" she said while getting up and cleaning off the snow off her jacket I moved back and cried a little on the inside like I do when Mudds hits me.

**Noodle's Point Of View**

I turned around to face him he had his eyes shut and I could see a tear coming down his face, he was in pain because of me. 2D are you alright, I said slowly walking to him."You can kick like hell luv" 2D said opening his eyes, I moved closer to him and I felt a tear coming. "Luv wat Noodle are you ok" he said now coming closer and whipping my tears away. "Noodle are you ok wats wrong?" he said now holding my face up. I…I hurt you 2D the snow hurt my eyes a little but I was mad am sorry Toochi, I said in shaky voice. "Oh luv you haven't called me Toochi in the longest" he said now hugging me and laying his chin on my head. "No worries luv ya didn't hurt me I had have had bigger hits from Mudds" he said now looking at me with his sweet smile I giggled when I saw his front teeth missing from his smile. "Hay love lets get some hot chocolate am getting cold and from the looks of it you look cold ass hell lets go in" he said while picking me up and carrying me bridal style, he was right I was cold my sweatpants where wet because of the snow and so where his jeans. I rapped my hand around his neck and kissed his neck he blushed and looked down and kissed my nose. "Now luv ya should go change ya'll get sick from the cold I'll make the chocolate ready" he said laying me down on the couch. Thanks 2D, I said as I saw my blue haired boy leave. I jumped up and ran to my room, I ran through the Kong halls jumped over stuff that was on the floor and passed 2D's room and ran up more stairs and finally arrived to my room. I opened my bedroom door and digged through my closet and finally found my favourite panda PJ pants. I quickly took off my sweat pants and put on my panda pants and switched my Christmas shirt for my favourite basketball shirt I wore in Dare. When I was done I ran down the stairs passing the halls of Kong once again and passing 2D's and Russell's room and finally jumping into Murdocs old 70's couch. "Well that was fost luv hear ya go hope its good" 2D said while handing me a green dinosaur cup full of delicious hot chocolate. Thanks 2D it smells really good I said kissing his cheek I moved back to my hot chocolate and I notice him blushing, turning a light shade of pink. "Oh luv no…no problem just hope it's good" he said now focusing on his own cup full of hot chocolate. Why we don't watch Dawn of the dead 2D let s get scared, I said handing him the remote control. "Sure luv just read me mind" he said turning on the telly. The main character in the movie moved fast and fought like a fighter this made me think of 2D and how funny he looked trying to kill a zombie last month I giggled at this. "What ya laughing at luv" 2D asked putting down his empty hot chocolate down and moving me closer to him. Oh nothing just wondering That if there where to be a zombie apocalypse you wouldn't be the best zombie killer. "Ouch luv that hurt but that's where ya come in luv ya'll be saving my sorry ass" he said moving closer to me and kissing my lips, I laid back on the couch letting him lay onto on me I loved the feeling of his warm body onto of mine. "Ya so cold luv" he said when I laid my hands on his cheeks. Well your really warm 2D, I said biting my bottom lip. "We should….we should…." He stopped his sentence and continued kiss me, we both herd the door open he tried to move away but it was too late.

**Russell's Point Of View**

WHAT THE HELL!?. What's going on? What do you think you're doing 2D? "Russ mate did not expect ya to be home early" 2D said with a surprised face he moved back to the couch away from Noodle, Noodle just looked up at me. "So aww Russ mate how was ya date go am guessing good" 2D said now getting up, I moved closer to him to get a bitter grip on his skinny neck. D' come on your like 10 years older then Noodle, I said now grabbing his skinny neck. "But…but mate" he said in a rusty voice. D' she's only 15 she's just a kid with hormones I should hit you for that, I told him with an angry tone. "Russ mate I care for her I…I love her" he said before turning red. "Russell please let him go it's all my fault please I love him I love Stuart, he may act stupid at times but he cares for me he has showed me please Russell" Noodle cried standing in front of me and hugging 2D when I saw Noodle's tears. I let go of 2D and stepped back, 2D fell with a thump and Noodle hugged him. I sat on the couch thinking and waited for them to say something. "Mate….Russ I really do care for Noodle if ya don't agree with that am sorry but if ya do am happy you do" he said while sitting next to me with Noodle on his side, I considered this for a second 2D is 25 he seems to handle Noodle very well sure he can take care of her but is she ready for this. "Look mate am sorry I didn't tell you about me and her being together" 2D said looking at me. Then why didn't you tell me huh?, I asked looking at both of them. "Because well… Russ I was scared" 2D said in a honest tone, I looked at them both 2D was telling the truth he really cares for Noodles and I know he well be good to her. Well if you two really like each other then I can't stop you but D' look at me, I said now pointing at him. If you dare get baby girl pregnant or hurt her in anyway I promise you well be in the hospital for a month in comma you hear? I asked him in a angry serious face, 2D moved back a little with a scared face Noodle just smiled. "That's great Russ I promise I'll take good care of her" 2D said still scared. "Oh Russell thanks am so happy you know now" Noodle said now hugging me; I hugged her back still keeping an eye on 2D. No problem baby girl now how are you two ganna tell Murdoc? , I asked in a confused tone. "Well ello Kitties humm Gorillaz what's new" Murdoc said in a surprising friendly tone. "Well speaking of the Devil" Noodle said in a low voice. "ell not ganna be nice I see" Murdoc continued walking in with a liquor bottle. Well 2D and Noodle are together now what you think Murdoc? , I asked the Satanist\ bassist . "Wat...you mean faceouch and Noodle are togethar?" Murdoc said getting closer to 2D I could see Noodles face she was scared. "Ya Mudds me and Noodle are togathar now" 2D said standing up now but you could still see the fright in his eyes. "Well I don't fink I like that face ouch" Murdoc said coming closer to 2D. "Well ya don't have to like it Mudds I love Noodle" 2D said sanding tall but still scared.

Murdoc scratched his chin "Well I don't know wat ta say but boy you have the balls to tell me this good for ya Kitties I know one day this would com guess it's hear" Murdoc said softly slapping 2D on the cheek, Murdoc walked away from 2D and came to Noodle. I looked straight at the Satanist prepared to hit him if he tried anything on Baby girl "Noodle don't see what ya like in this fink blue hair skinny no eyes and well no teef up front" Murdoc said pointing at 2D but facing Noodle. "Well no thanks to you...and i love him" Noodle said looking up at Murdoc. "Well then"Murdoc whispered he moved back and headed for the stairs then he turned and looked at 2D. "oh and faceouch if ya get Noodle pregnant I will rip ya balls off, and stick them so far up your ass they will come out of ya fucking mouth so ya understand me faceouch" Murdoc said in a calm face, I saw 2D swallow and moved his head back and forth. "Good I don't want a stinky screaming brat in me house" Murdoc said while walking down the stairs. Well I think Murdoc cares baby girl, I said looking at Noodle. "Well funny way of saying it" Noodle said hugging 2D, 2D hugged her back and finally calmed down. "Well things went rather well don't ya fink luv" 2D said sitting down with Noodle on his side. "Good am glad we don't have to hid anything" Noodle said closing her eyes and falling asleep in 2D's arms. " Hay Russ lets watch Dirty Harry it's a good movie" 2D said while pointing to the remote control next to me, I graved the control and turned the TV on and there it was Dirty Harry playing.

* * *

**Hay guys thanks for reading chapter #3 wow 2D finally stood up to Murdoc and Murdoc threat to 2D aww he cares about Noodle. Keep reading because chapter #4 is in progress. thanks so much for the comments again it really helps me in writing these Gorillaz stories and dont forget to comment remember fire is welcome just don't be too harsh. This is Beau saying Happy Holidays and a happy new years. **

**On a side note I don't own any of the characters or the name Gorillaz this is only my imagination going wild ;)**


	4. Finally together or are we?

**Hay guys its Beau sorry about the wait I put more effort into this one, chapter #4**

**It's longer and more detailed. Thanks for commenting it really helps me in writing these Gorillaz stories. **

**Hope you like chapter 4 because i enjoyed writing it.**

**Enjoy….**

* * *

**Noodle's Point Of View **

I woke up to the sound of Murdocs drunk ass screaming at his cell phone."What are ya' saying no ya' promised" Murdoc yelled while holding the cell phone so close to his right ear it looked like it was glued to his ear. "Oh I see ya' like to talk dirty luv" Murdoc said now settling next to me on the 70's couch he bought a while back. I thought for a second considering the idea he's talking to a girl or something, I must have fallen asleep on the couch again with 2D….2D I repeated his name over and over again. Murdoc where's 2D? , I asked now sitting up next to Murdoc. "Holy Satan Noodle don't ya' ever do dat' again ya' bloody gal" Murdoc said jumping out of the 70's couch and onto the wooden floor. Oh please don't be silly Murdoc I don't scared you and who where you talking too, I said now coming to the edge of 70's couch to see Murdoc better. "I never said ya' scared me Noodle it waz' well never mind face ouch is up stairs doing wat' ever face ouches do" Murdoc said now getting up and wiping dirt off his old brown pants, of course Murdoc never wears a shirt not even in concerts. But who where you talking to Murdoc? , I asked him again. "No one Noodle" Murdoc said in a flat voice and hanging up the phone. Well thanks Murdoc, I said now jumping out of the couch, giving a quick peek on his un-human looking green skin cheek and running up the stairs that lead to 2D's room. I stopped quickly and walked slowly across Russell's room. Russell and Murdoc already know about me and 2D, but Russell never really gotten used to the idea of me and 2D being a couple. When I finally passed Russell's room I slowly opened 2D's bedroom door and found 2D putting on his boxers, oh if I never seen 2D with out his boxers I would have kept thinking 2D's sexy look would be jeans and no shirt. I quickly closed his bedroom door, am happy his back was towards me because I don't think I would have gotten out of that awkward situation, I never seen a naked guy or man before, this was my first time. I felt my face turn red thinking about 2D's exposed butt I couldn't help but giggle. "Hay luv' wats' so funny" 2D said putting on his white converse that I drew on with a blue sharpie last week. Oh nothing much just hanging in the hall, I lied, I forgot my reason of coming to 2D's room. "Well luv' ya' know today is new years" 2D said now picking me up and sliding me on his back piggyback style like he used to do when I was a kid. Alright 2D New Year new us right, I asked him while rapping my arms on his neck and my legs on his stomach. "Of course luv' nothing can possibly go wrong today where ganna party and wait tell the New Year arrives" 2D said coming down the stairs 3 steps at a time. 2D you know I herd Murdoc talking to someone this morning, I said now playing with his lips. " must be a gal' or somefink' luv' don't know what that old bat is up to now in days" 2D said shaking his head so I would let go of his lips. Well that's the thing he was talking funny like he know the person and when I asked him who it was he just hanged up and nodded no, I said while laying my face on his blue messy hair. 2D stopped at the last step and froze he let go of me slowly so I can jump of his back and onto my feet. 2D what's wrong? Are you alright? , I asked him now coming around and facing him now. " Oh luv sorry I um' fink' I left me pills up stairs I'll be back in a sec get some cereal or somefink" 2D said with a blank expression like he just herd some bad news. Um' ok 2D hurry ok, I said looking at him running up the stairs to his room. 2D can certainly act weird at times more then usual. I opened the blue painted door that lead to the kitchen and was surprised to not find Russell cooking breakfast. I moved to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator doors and looked through it and found out that orange juice was the only thing I wanted for breakfast, I wonder what my blue berry haired boy is up to right now? , I asked myself like a weird kid from an old flick.

**2D's Point Of View**

Murdoc where are ya' ya' old bat, I yelled at his Winnebago. "wat do ya' want face ouch ya' just ruined me beauty sleep" Murdoc said coming out of his Winnebago in only his dirty stained knickers in other words underwear. Well Mudds if beauty's wat' ya' want then ya' need more then a couple of hours of sleep, ya'll need 10 years of sleep to fix ya' ugly old face, I said in a brave tone, he's clearly drunk or in a hangover state. "Watch it face ouch or I'll fuck'en kick ya' ass tell next year" Mudds said putting a fist up to me face. "Well wat' do ya' want face ouch and make it quick" Murdoc said while dragging out a cigarette and lighter out of his knickers. I raised an eyebrow as he lit it and took a long puff. I didn't fink ya' carry cigarette and a lighter in ya' knickers, I said through the empty space where me front two teef should be as I crossed me arms. He blew the big cloud of smoke into me face causing me to go on a coughing fit, I should be used to this I smoke as well but some how am not. He smiled revealing his creepy vampire like teef. "Wat's it to ya' face ouch and like I said wat' do ya' want" he said in a husky voice. Noodle told me ya' where talking to a gal this morning who may that be? , I asked with one think eyebrow up. He froze dropped his cigarette in the floor and stepped on it. " Who the fuck do ya' fink' ya' are the queen of England me mum I say not how dare ya question me face ouch" he said now ready to punch me but somefink' changed in his face at the last second he dropped his fist and fixed me messy collar shirt and stepped back and slapped me softly on me face. "Oh just a gal boy" he paused and I dropped me scared face. "Don't question me boy it's just well ya'll find out later" he said heading for this Winnebago door. Murdoc mate don't tell me ya' bringing her, I said now standing in front of his Winnebago door , I tried to look for a signs of doubt but I couldn't. He sigh and looked at me "Of course am not, I ain't crazy ya' idiot now move before I have to kick ya' ass to get in ME HOUSE" Murdoc shouted the last words, he turned back and looked at me one more time. "ya' know face ouch ya' may be surprised who I bring" he said one last time before closing the door in me face. Wat' do ya' mean? Wat? Murdoc Mudds….. Fuck ya', ya old bat, I said one more time before heading to Noodle. Oh gosh please don't let it be her please I said praying to who ever can hear me now.

**Murdoc's Point Of View**

I closed the door to me Winnebago to give that idiot an idea of who am bringing tonight. The most wonderful, dangerous sexiest women alive she's mysterious and crazy good at sex. I dropped me knickers in the old blue Joe on accident, I turned on the hot water on me golden tube and slid in. The water burned me skin but I liked it that way, I turned back for me half full bottle of Jagar, the best liquor approved by Satan himself. I slowly drank the strong 100% alcoholic drank, the liquid burned me throat but again I loved it as I finished the last drop I lay back on the tub and slowly fell asleep to the thought of me beautiful lover and her former lover in the same room.

**Noodle's Point Of View**

Oh Scooby, you silly dog go back to the gang, I said to the telly clearly knowing I was talking to myself. I moved closer to the edge of the 70's couch wanting to know what the gang well uncover. " oh luv' sorry it took a while ya' know me clumsy as hell just to make sure I got em' pills" 2D said jumping on the couch next to me. Its ok 2D no worries just watching something, I said while laying my head on his lap I raised my hands to touch his face. "Well I see ya like em' Scooby Do" he said playing with my hair and laying his right hand on my stomach, I was wearing my purple "I heart zombie" t-shirt but the fabric felt so thin I could almost feel his cold hand on my skin. Well ya it's funny I guess am still into cartoons, I said playing with his lips. " still like em' cartoon luv' am 25 and still watch power rangers" he said laughing now, I just looked at him and laughed along. 2D, we should go out and buy party snacks like soda and chips I want to welcome the New Year British style or at lest party style, I said laying my hands down playing with my nails now. "Lets go then luv' oh and do ya' know where Russ is?" 2D asked with an almost worried face. Don't know 2D he must have gotten up real early, I said now getting up giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Oh luv' that's not a proper kiss" 2D said now getting up and following me to the front doors of Kong, I put on my camo hooded jacket that falls down to my thighs and ran out the door when suddenly 2D graved my waist and turned me around and kissed me fully on my lips, I was at level with his face meaning he was holding me up while I was hanging. I was surprised but I kissed him back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his messy blue hair. He finally let go and dropped me on my feet with a big smile. "That's a proper kiss luv hope ya' where taking notes" 2D said while graving my hand and leading me to the yellow Geep. Yes 2D I was, I giggled while letting go of his hand and moving into the passenger seat. "Well luv' lets go and see wat' we can find" 2D said, he turned on the car and started to drive down the Kong hill entrance. 2D, do you wonder who Murdoc well bring tonight? , I asked while I looked at him, we entered the street that lead to the main highway. " Um' not sure luv' hope it's not a prostitute like Christmas ha" 2D said with a somewhat nervous look, he kept his eye on the road we passed a few shops and gas station. Just wondering 2D lets all hope it's a nice girl Murdoc may be horrible but he's still human, I paused right in my sentence to look closer at him he was sweating.

But he deserves a nice girl to be with him, I continued my sentence. "Oh ya' luv' ya' always thinking the best of people" 2D said now calming down and lying back on his seat. Right….well next right is the store, I said. He turned right and parked in the left lane next to a black mini van. "Where hear luv' lets find us some party snacks for tonight" 2D said while wrapping his hand on my waist, I took out my blue cell phone I bought a few month ago and checked the time, and there we where 2D and me in a funny position 2D on all four legs and me oh his back like a cowboy on his horse I laughed at this, 2D graved my phone and looked closely. " Well we look ridicules luv wat' do ya' fink?" 2D asked smiling and pulling me closer as we entered the grocery store.

Well I think you look rather cute 2D and I if I do say so myself I look adorable, I said in a playful tone. "Noodle luv' every day you always look adorable to me" 2D said now serious. I kissed him on the lips. As we entered the store we both quickly notice this was goanna be a long party snack shop, the store was full of shopper's running back and forth trying to grave and buy food for tonight. "Looks like every Britain is in hear today luv" 2D said slowly graving my hand and holding it tight, I moved away from the view and guided us to the snack area. lets start on chips first, I said as I graved potato chips and sweet and sour chips. "Potato chips sounds about right luv" 2D said giving me a geeky smile revelling his missing front two teeth. I couldn't help but smile and laugh at the same time. I love this funny, loving, geeky guy he was the one for me now am really sure I love him. I love my blue berry haired boy.

**Russell's Point Of View**

Gosh dame it Josh you said the party supplies would be done and ready by now? , I yelled at my American brother Josh Dsken. "Sorry cuz ya' know its New Years and there's so many orders coming in and out and it must have gotten lost" Josh said in a apologetics way, I inhaled and exhaled making me calm down and talk in a normal way not a angry way, Josh was right it was New Years and people make mistakes. Am sorry Josh you're right but do you think I can get any party supplies if possible? , I asked now more calm then ever. "Of course cuz I mean Russ pale ya' just wait a hour or so then come back I'll have it ready I promise I well, now just run along and mingle find ya self a pretty babie ya' can bang tonight at yar' Gorillaz New Year party" Josh said leaning closer to me across the counter. You're still the same guy from Brooklyn Dsken, I said while turning around and walking out the party shop. As I walked out and into my Volvo I saw a pretty looking Spanish girl sitting by herself drinking coffee and next to her was a dog. I crossed the street more like J-walking the street something about this girl caught my attention. I finally arrived I passed her and sat in a table that was next to her. "Good morning sir would you like are specials today" the waiter said ready to write down my order I was not hungry not much since I saw this girl. No sir just get me a cup of coffee please any style your pick what you recommend sir, I said moving around my seat trying to get a better look at his girl. "Vary good sir as you wish" the waiter said now going in the shop. "Is there a particular reason you sat next to me" she said still drinking her cup of coffee. Oh um' no sorry its just I wanted to ask what kind of dog you have there that's all um' I had a dog once but he die, I said. "Am not sure I was informed my dog was a Alaskan malamute" she said in a simple tone. Am Russell by the way, I said now holding my hand out to her she didn't respond just continued to drink her coffee. "Am Rosalie" she said now adjusting her black sun glasses. Oh well do ya' mind if I set in your table just to save room. I said. "Sure if you want Russell" Rosalie said, I got up and sat across from her I notice she would just stare straight ahead not move or change position. I fixed my shirt and ran my hand across my head trying to fix my hair wait I don't have hair. Oh um' Rosalie see you keep looking straight ahead looking at somfink' you like, I said. Holy shit am talking like 2D now what an idiot she must be thinking. "Russell if you haven't notice but am blind".

**Noodle's Point Of View**

"ok luv' I fink we have every fink from chips to pop rocks and soda" 2D said handing the cashier lady 25 pounds, I notice a few girls getting close to me and 2D. 2D picked up the bags with one hand and held mines with his free hand. "Oh Molly you where right it is 2D from Gorillaz" shouted a girl behind us. Quickly six girls my age or older pushed me and 2D apart making me fall to the floor with the bag of pop rocks while 2D feel on a bunch of girl fans. I picked up the bag of pop rocks furiously and tied the bag to my jeans belt loops. "Oh 2D you're so hot" said a redhead girl. "2D marry me I love you" came from a tall blond. "You sexy beast 2D" said a short girl with long black hair. "Fuck me 2D you deserve me" said the oldest looking fan. "2D I died my hair blue see" said the only girl with short blue hair. "Can I have your autograph 2D please" said another. "Kiss me 2D" said a short brunette, wait what I moved through the crowed pushing girls to the side, Am short and skinny but I can kick ass. I saw 2D kiss a girl on her cheek, my heart fell down to my stomach. I slowly walked out of the grocery store leaving 2D and his girl fans to be. I walked out heading for the yellow Geep I felt a tear coming out, I can't believe he would do such a thing kiss some one like that why? , I asked myself as I got closer to the Yellow Geep. I jumped over the Geep door lading one the shotgun seat, I put my seatbelt on and pulled my legs up to my chin I wrapped my hands around my legs and let out a silent cry.

**2D's Point Of View**

"2D where's Noodle I want her autograph" said the redhead I just kissed on the check. "Ya she's amazing at the Guitar" said another girl I can't quit see. Noodles luv' where did ya' go Noodle luv, I repeated no respond. I manage to get through the crowed of gal surrounding me, I picked up me grocery bags with the party snacks and ran out the store. "2D don't go wait" said a girl behind me, I ran fostor' and stepped on somefink' I look and it was the pop rock funky candy. I picked it up and ran to the Geep to find out if me little Luv' wos' possibly there. I ran up to the Yellow Geep and found Noodles curled up like a ball. Noodle luv' Noods wat happened I thought ya' where wait for me wat' happened, I said now going around to the driver seat. Noodle little luv' tell me wat' happened, I asked …..Again no respond. "Why didn't you just stay with your girl fans they seem to like you, like you to them" Noodle said in a soft voice. Oh love of course I like em' fans they keep Gorillaz go' in, I said. "Well it seems like you really like them enough to kiss them" she said now revealing her pink eyes full with tears. Oh luv' please don't cry I hate seeing ya' sad especially if it's me folt', I said now moving closer to her. This was true I felt guilty and angry at me self that she was hurt because of me. little luv' Noodle I love ya' and yar' the only one for me I should'ent have kissed that gal' I was an idiot, I said now wiping her tears away with me right hand, I hugged her and to me surprise she hugged me back. "So am the only one for you" Noodle said more cheerful, I felt her form a smile on me shirt. I well always luv' ya Noodle don't ever doubt that little luv, I said. "I love you Stuart Tusspot I really do" Noodle said hugging me tighter. I felt me cheeks turn red I felt all warm inside like I just drank hot coco I also felt fuzzy I never herd a gal say " I love you Stuart Tusspot" so honestly and loving. I love ya' Noodle I really do, I said kissing her hair. "We should start heading out 2D it's already 5pm" Noodle said releasing me. Sure luv' lets go home and start this party, I said now moving back to me seat and starting the car up. As we entered the free way more like traffic I couldn't help but take little by little glimpse of Noodle I wonder wat' she's finking of.

**Noodle's Point Of View**

As we entered the Kong's studio drive way I checked my cell phone and it was 6:30pm.

"Well little luv' where home" 2D said with a smile. I started to get out of the car when suddenly 2D shouted no. "Wait a second luv" 2D said now opening my door with his back to me. "Piggyback style luv" 2D said waiting for me, I got up and wrapped my arms and legs on him. He closed the car door with his foot and graved the party snacks with one hand and held me up with the other. As we entered the front door of Kong we saw Russell and a woman talking sitting with a Dog on the side. "Oh hay Russ sorry where late there wos' a hold up at the store" 2D said putting me down. I graved the party snacks bag and headed to the kitchen, once I was finish putting away the party snacks I came back to the living room. So who's this Russell, I asked while I sat next to 2D on the plaid loveseat. "Oh this is my new friend Rosalie" Russell said with one finger up in the air, I notice something strange with this Rosalie chick, she wears black sunglasses when in Kong's its never sunny. "Am Rosalie and if your wondering am blind and this is my guide dog his name is George and he's an Alaskan malamute" Rosalie said. "How did ya' guys meet each other" 2D asked awkwardly scratching his head. "Oh well that's funny we meet at a coffee shop" Russell said. "Oh Russell just asked silly Questions and well from there we got to know each other let me tell you he's a really funny man" Rosalie said now giggling and playing with Russell's hand. "Well you guy still have not introduce your self" Rosalie said. "Oh um' sorry am 2D nice to meet ya' and this is" 2D said before I cut him. Am Noodle nice to meet ya, I said with a smile knowing she could not see it. "Well if ya' don't mind me and Noods are ganna head for a round of video games see ya in a bit guys" 2D said while graving my hand and running up the stairs. As we ran up the stairs I could not help but think of Rosalie and how hard it must be to be blind and never see the daylight or rain and to just stay in one play and see darkness for ever. "What's wrong Noodle luv' you're really quite" 2D now turning around and facing me, I ignored his thought and just pushed it away because right now am with the guy I love 2D. Oh nothing 2D just happy and excited for the New Year, I said with a smile.

"I fink I know wat's on yar' mind luv' in a couple words I could say yar' thinking of how much I love ya" 2D said continuing to run. We got to the hallway and passed Russell room. Oh you're corny 2D but I guess your right, I said. 2D opened the door to his room and took off his shirt and changed to another, I took of my jacket and laid in the floor and reached out to grave a game station controller. "Wat ya want to play Noodle luv" 2D setting down next to me, I moved closer to him and kissed his cheek I moved back only to see 2D blush. "Oh luv' wat a joy to be around ya" 2D said letting go of his controller and pushing me down to the floor, he was on all four on top of me. I smile and let out a giggle. 2D now that you have me what are you goanna do with me, I asked in a playful way. "Love you" 2D said in a clear American accent now serious, I did not know how to react 2D never said "I love you" clearly so I did what my heart told me to do, I wrapped my arms around him and tangled my fingers in his blue hair. 2D just looked straight into my eyes his dark color black eyes felt like millions of eyes one me, he moved his head down to my chest and laid his right ear on top of my chest where my heart it. My heart raced like a mockingly flapping its wings, I tried to calm my heart rate but I couldn't not with 2D on top of me like this. He moved up looking at me now and kissing my chest. He moved up and started to kiss my neck, I closed my eyes taking in this new some what weird emotion going through my body it was something new I never felt before. I felt 2D coming closer to me then I felt his hot lips on mine, even though I never kissed another guy but him I just know his kisses where magical. Like last time 2D started his weird tongue kissing so I wanted to do my own kissing experiment, I moved my tongue slowly into his mouth I stopped when I found his empty space where his teeth are suppose to be and so I did what came to mind. I moved the top of my tongue and moved it back and forth in a slow motion in his two empty teeth space. Suddenly I felt something hard on my lower stomach like something bulging up.

**2D's Point Of View**

Oh shit Noodle why can't I resist myself this stupid temptation that I want to fuck ya' so much every time, I ask me self. I opened me eyes only to see Noodles pink cheeks, Noodle doesn't know wat she's do' in she is young and surprised by this. I stopped kissing her and just laid on top of her just concentrating on wat' she must be finking, she opened her eyes and stared back at me with her emerald eyes. At this point I woz' frozen in time everyfing' stopped it feels like its only me and her. Nothing can possibly ruin this moment right now, I said with a some wat' handsome smile.

"Ello kitties party is starting its 10 ya' know aww" Murdoc said crashing throw the door, I was frozen stuck ya' may say I was not naked or do' in more then the occasional kissing but I know I was ganna get it today. "Wat' the bloody hell is this shit" Murdoc said now coming inside the room and now standing in front of me and Noodle, I quickly got up and pushed Noodle behind me I don't want her to get hurt or in this case me get hurt.

Ok Mudds I know wot' it looks like but ok it is wot' it looks like but, I said trying to explain myself. " look 2D I should be pist at ya' but um' not look face ouch I don't care if ya' fuck ya brains out of ya' wont' just don't get her fuck'en pregnant I don't won't a brat crawling in diapers around with a bottle in me house, the only one I wont' fuck'en crawling around in diapers with a bottle in there mouth is me and only me got it" Murdoc said pointing his sharp long green fingers at me. "Got it face ouch?" Murdoc said once more, I nodded me head back and forth managing to not get scared as hell even though I was. Of course Mudds, I said in a twitchy way. "Well then like I wos' saying Kitties its party time lets welcome the New Years" Murdoc said now leaving the room in a dancing way. My legs where weak but I manage to stay standing up. Lets go party luv may meet some new people, I said with a smile. "Um' ok lets go hope there's still chips am kind of hungry.

**Noodle's Point Of View**

It's been like 2 hours 2D when is the New Year hear? , I asked bored out of my mind.

"No worries luv five more minutes before the big count down" 2D said checking his watch and getting up from my lap and drinking Mountain Dew. " Noodle luv' wat' ya' fink' of the party" 2D said wrapping an arm around me. Well ya know 2D we dance we ate we watched some telly but am tired and bored now, I said making a face at him. It was true we did dance like crazy people we even talked to strangers we never meet mostly Murdocs friends but it was fun. "Ladies and gentleman the moment ya' been waiting for In 30 sec it well be New Year" said Murdoc standing up on the coffee table with his shirt off and a bottle of vodka on his hand. 10,9,8,7, people started to count backwards so I followed 3, 2, 1 happy NEW YEAR! Every one shouted. 2D stood up and picked me up and gave me the most perfect sweet but powerful kisses ever. "I love ya' Noodle" 2D said in between every kiss he gave me, this moment was so right and so perfect nothing can ruin it. "Feliz año nuevo amigos" came a familiar voice, I know who this voice belongs to but I don't want to believe it. "Paula my sexy kitten ya' finally arrived" said Murdoc hugging Paula with one arm and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"mi amor mis amigos I have come to party with you" said Paula Cracker coming in with a tight white shirt and tight blood red jeans, she flipped her long black hair back and graved Murdocs face and kiss him in a sloppy way. "hell kitty ya' can kiss" said Murdoc slapping her butt. Paula came closer to where 2D and I where standing. "Hola mi amor how are you doing?" Paula asked 2D before giving me a dirty look. I ignored everything around me even the fact that Paula Cracker was standing in front of me and concentrated on the music playing in the back ground by tears for fears shout….

In violent times, you shouldn't have to sell your soul  
In black and white, they really really ought to know  
Those one track minds that took you for a working boy  
Kiss them goodbye, you shouldn't have to jump for joy  
You shouldn't have to

Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without

Come on, I'm talking to you, come on….

* * *

**Hay thanks for reading guys hope you liked it, please comment thanks again it really helps me on writing these Gorillaz stories. So that's a wrap for chapter 4 hope you come back for more. Wow Paula is back what do ya think she well do? Well 2D forget about Noodle and go for Paula's big breast? Well Noodle fight for 2D?Well Murdoc ever stop drinking? And well Russell find love? come back and find out. (chapter #5 is in development state)**

**On a side note I don't own any of the characters or the name Gorillaz this is only my imagination going wild ;)**


End file.
